


We'll See If They Remember You

by Abby_Gal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Peter Parker, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Identity Reveal, Marvel loves sad backstories for their characters, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker doesn't die in the snap, Peter Parker is Just a Kid, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Earth's Best Defender, peter parker is my favorite (if you can't tell), please read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Gal/pseuds/Abby_Gal
Summary: Thanos snaps half of the universe out of existence, but leaves the majority of the heroes to fend for the earth... after all, he just wants to help everyone and solve the issues of overpopulation.  Since the humans from Earth were one of the few planets to somewhat successfully fight back to save their home planet, Thanos respects them and leaves the majority of the Avengers to protect the world from extraterrestrial threats.  Since Tony Stark was such a pain for him and even managed to make the Titan bleed, Thanos decides that he has to be the Avenger that dies.  How will the Avengers bring back half of the universe without Earth's best defender?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, peter parker & everybody
Comments: 23
Kudos: 53





	1. The Snap and the Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here. Please enjoy the story!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS ENTIRE STORY BELONG TO MARVEL / DISNEY!!!!!!

**Wakanda**

* * *

_Finally... after so long of waiting... he'd done it... accomplished his goal... collected all six Infinity Stones._

_Thanos was the most powerful being in the entire universe. Nothing can stop him now._

Thanos glanced down at the so-called "Earth's Greatest Heroes" scattered around his feet, defeated against the might of the powerful Titan.

He lifted his arm up to snap away half of the universe when a blast of lightning pushed him backwards. He'd forgotten about the vengeful god of lightning seeking revenge for his dead brother, Loki. Thanos raised his arm with the gauntlet to stop the incoming battle axe, the six Infinity Stones pulsing with power against the god's lightning, but it wasn't enough to stop the flying axe. Stormbreaker implanted itself in his chest, causing Thanos to groan in agony. Thor landed in front of the Titan and placed his hand behind Thanos's head as he pushed the weapon through his chest.

"I told you. You'd die for that." Thor said to him, anger evident in both his real and fake eye. Thor glared at him as he cried out in pain.

Thanos glanced up at the god. "You should..." Thanos took a breath as he looked down at the axe in him. Looking back up at Thor Odinson, Thanos smirked. "You should have gone for the head."

Before he snapped, Thanos used the time stone to glance into the future. He knew the universe would be displeased with his choice to solve overpopulation, so he had to check to make sure nothing stood in the way of him completing his ultimate goal. _To his shock, he saw destruction... and an army...for both sides. A gigantic group of heroes--Avengers--were battling the alien army that served Thanos. He saw his future self standing over the fallen Tony Stark._

_"I purged your universe of half of all living creatures. And this..." Thanos gestures to the thousands of heroes and the bloodshed behind him. "is how you repay me? By bringing them all back and fighting me and my army?"_

_Tony Stark glared at the Mad Titan standing above him. "Did you want a thank you card for the mass genocide you wreaked upon every planet? No one wanted to watch their friends and family crumble to dust before their eyes. No, YOU made that choice for them and thought... what?... that everyone would worship you for it? News flash, Thanos, they weren't going to. Instead, everyone hates you so much because that's five years families won't get back." Tony struggles to his feet, swaying unsteadily the whole time. "Look around you. You aren't making things better. Put the gauntlet down. Return back to your planet. Don't be the cause for even more deaths. Don't make me... I have a 5 year old daughter at home. Don't be the reason she grows up without a father."_

_Thanos grinned but Tony could plainly see the distant, but obvious look of fear in his eyes. "Before I kill the entire universe because they weren't grateful the first time, I just want to ask you one question... why? You said it yourself, you have a daughter. So why fight me? Why don't you leave the fight to be with your family? I'll make you a deal : turn around, fly back to your home, and I'll spare the lives of you, your wife, and your daughter. You know what? I'll even spare the life of the boy fighting alongside you on Titan. I can see how much you care about the brave boy. We both know that if you stay here and fight me, you'll die and everyone you love will mourn you for the short amount of time they have left to live before I snap again."_

_Tony smirked at Thanos. "They don't call me a genius for nothing, Thanos. I can see it in your eyes... you're scared. Of me. Of what I can do. You know that there is a bigger chance of both of us dying here than only one of us walking away." He laughed._

_Thanos lifted his arm to snap, but Tony kept talking._

_"I'll tell you what I said to my team a few years ago: 'I see a suit of armor around the world'. I have been trying to protect the Earth for years. Even before the Avengers initiative. I used to sell weapons in order to keep 'peace in our time'. And that was me only selling to the United States. Now, with the Avengers, we stop worldwide threats. Aliens, evil robots, HYDRA, and finally, you."_

_Thanos smirked. "I've nearly won though, Stark. All I have to do is snap my fingers, leaving myself and my army to be the only living life forms in the universe. I have only let you continue talking because I admire your resilience. While I may be from 2014, I have seen the battle on Titan from Nebula's point of view. I caught her on Morag and watched the footage of that entire battle. You made that version of me bleed! Not many can do that. Even when I threw a moon at you, you got up and fought back. Impressive. Along with the fact that I snapped your precious Spider-Man out of existence and you still fight me, even knowing that you may never see your daughter again. You are very loyal, Stark, and I admire that. I admire power, and I admit it, you are very powerful, Tony Stark. Nevertheless, I am still the most powerful being in the universe. But you have stalled long enough. You are weak and about to be killed, what have I to fear?"_

_Tony took in a shuddered breath. He glared at Thanos, tears evident in his eyes. The pure anger radiating from the man caused Thanos to take a complete step back. Tony gestured to all the heroes around him. "The Avengers. Earth's Mightiest Heroes. And you managed to piss off every single one of them. They'll come for you. You know why? It's because there is no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army is too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll Avenge it. And you wanted to know why I don't turn around and leave the fighting to everyone else? Because, for the longest time I've only wanted one thing: Peace in our time."_

_And he lunged. Somehow, the beaten, nearly broken, Tony Stark lunged for the Infinity Gauntlet. In his surprise, Thanos didn't move. Tony wrestled with the Mad Titan for the six stones. Shaking out of his daze, Thanos yanked back on the gauntlet, regaining control of it, causing Tony to fall back to the ground. Thanos slid the gauntlet back onto his hand and looked to Tony Stark, almost impressed with his futile attempt to gain control over the Mad Titan._

_Thanos smirked at the fallen Avenger on the ground. "An honorable attempt, but pointless. I've won. You were wrong. This is the version where I come out on top. You however, will not. Still, I will remember you, Stark. You fought bravely, but it just wasn't enough to beat me. After all... I am inevitable." And he snaps. He is shocked to see Tony Stark sitting smugly on the ground. "What?" he asks in disbelief. The stones have to work. He's so close. Yet, as Thanos turns his gauntlet back to face him, he notices the lack of Infinity Stones in the glove. They were there before which can only mean... no!!_

_Thanos looks up to see the Six Infinity Stones--Space, Time, Soul, Mind, Power, and Reality--slide into place on the Iron Man gauntlet. Thanos watches, powerless, the stones of the universe travel from the glove through the body of Tony Stark. Tony looks up into the fearful eyes of Thanos as the energy courses through his veins. He understands his actions completely but Tony knows it has to be done. He remembers Steve telling him he would never make the sacrifice play, but Tony knows that this is his legacy. This is why he didn't die from the shrapnel all those years ago. He had to do this, for Steve, for all the Avengers, for Rhodey,_ _for Pepper,_ _for Peter, and for Morgan. Tony locks eyes with the Titan._

_"And I... am... Iron Man."_

'I love you, Pepper and Morgan. I love you, Rhodey. I love you, Peter and I'm sorry we lost 5 years of memories. I'm sorry, my family.'

_And he snapped his fingers. Thanos and his army all began to disintegrate into dust, fading away into the wind. Tony Stark crawled to a wall of the destroyed compound, dying. And a fleeting glance of the area showed that the only ones in the battle to die were Thanos's defeated minions, proven by all of the Avengers kneeling around their savior, Tony Stark, the first hero in the Avengers Initiative, the one to make the sacrifice play in the battle against Thanos and the Avengers, even at the ultimate cost._

Thanos was brought back to the present by Thor yelling "no!!" as Thanos went to snap his fingers. Right. He had looked at the possible futures to see if he would stay victorious after snapping here in Wakanda. Thanos's new plan was simple. Since the Avengers had fought hard against him, he would spare the lives of all of the Avengers, except one... Tony Stark. Iron Man was too big of a threat against his victory to be allowed to stay in play. Tony Stark was a genius. He was the one to solve the mystery of time travel that brought the snapped Avengers back in the first place. The Avengers could not get the stones back. A simple equation, really. Tony Stark + Time Travel = Thanos's defeat/return of half of the universe. So he had to remove one variable and the domino effect would take place. No Tony Stark means no Time Travel. No Time Travel means the Avengers can't get the stones. The Avengers not getting the stones means that the snapped population can't return. The snapped population not returning means that the Avengers would be hilariously outnumbered and outmatched against Thanos's army-- just in case they want to try to fight him again. On top of that, Stark was the only one brave enough to go head to head with the Titan, even getting close enough to steal the six stones off of the gauntlet. Even if the Avengers somehow go up against Thanos and his army again, none of them will be able to get inside Thanos's guard to come anywhere near the gauntlet. So, the decision was made. Tony Stark would be snapped away, the rest of the Avengers will stay.

And with his decision in mind... Thanos snapped his fingers.


	2. Half of Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was wrong. Peter Parker looked around for the danger his spidey-sense was trying to warn him about when he locked eyes with the dusty Mr. Stark. And suddenly, Peter realized what had happened. The Guardians had warned them what would happen should Thanos snap his fingers with all six Infinity Stones, but Peter had still hoped the remaining Avengers on Earth would be able to pick up the slack from the small group of heroes' futile attempts to stop the Mad Titan. But as he watched the dusty form of Tony Stark approach him, Peter Parker lost the last bit of hope he had of the whole team making it out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for me to write. I had procrastinated uploading this chapter until this morning when I decided that I couldn't put it off any longer. So, to repay for not uploading when I promised, I'm going to start on the next chapter immediately for everyone that reads this.
> 
> Also, I didn't clarify in the first chapter I posted, but Thanos still snaps half of the universe out of existence. But instead of half of the Avengers being snapped away like how it happened in Infinity War, Thanos only snaps away Tony from the Avengers. Thanos respects power so he decided to keep the main heroes who gave him and his army a hard time as a reward for them fighting for their world and for what they believe is right. And like I said before, the civilian population still gets snapped... I'm sorry for what's about to happen in the upcoming chapters.

**Titan**

* * *

Peter Parker felt a tingling in the back of his neck. He snapped his head up and looked around for the danger his spidey-sense was trying to warn him about. Seeing no imminent danger approaching on the horizon, he let his guard down and returned to talking with the weird green-dressed lady with the antenna. Suddenly his spidey-sense started up again so intensely that he fell to his knees in pain. Mantis, Other Peter, Nebula, and Drax leaned over him curiously to see if he was ok while Mr. Dr. Strange knelt beside him and started to check his pulse to make sure it wasn't too fast. Peter realized that one person was missing from the group, Mr. Stark, the one person he really wanted to see right now. Peter pushed the doctor away from him and slowly stood up, spidey-sense still achingly painful. Looking around for the danger he was being warned about, Peter locked eyes with the dusty Mr. Stark. And suddenly, Peter realized what had happened. The Guardians had warned them what would happen should Thanos snap his fingers with all six Infinity Stones, but Peter had still hoped the remaining Avengers on Earth would be able to pick up the slack from the small group of heroes' futile attempts to stop the Mad Titan. But as he watched the dusty form of Tony Stark approach him, Peter Parker lost the last bit of hope he had.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter looked up at his mentor / father figure who was slowly crumbling to dust, tears welling up in both of their eyes.

"Kid? I don't know what's happening." Tony Stark started stumbling towards the young hero.

Peter met him halfway. Sticking his feet to the ground, Peter planted himself just as Mr. Stark collapsed onto Peter, Tony's legs giving out under him.

"Kid." Mr. Stark noticed the kid was struggling to hold him up. That was odd. Peter is one of the strongest people he knew, he wasn't sure why he was having trouble supporting him. But when he looked up into the kid's eyes, he could see how much guilt was building up there. Of course. The kid lost both his parents and his uncle. Tony didn't do well with emotions, but even he could see how much the kid cared about him. "Oh Peter. None of this is your fault, ok? Don't you dare blame yourself. I can see it in your eyes, Underoos. And this? Who knows. Maybe this whole thing isn't permanent. And if it isn't, I know you'll find a way to fix it, genius."

Tony looked down at his limbs slowly crumbling to dust. Tears in his eyes, he gazed up at his protégé whom he considered to be his son, even though he'd never say it aloud. After the homecoming fiasco, he'd officially hired Peter as his personal intern and they'd been spending a lot of time together in his lab and Peter had accidentally slipped up and called him his father multiple times. "Listen, Peter. I need a favor from you, ok? Pepper is... uh kinda 2 months pregnant." **_[A/N : Morgan is so gonna be in this fic. So just pretend that Pepper and Tony decided to have a kid before the whole "Flying Donut Billions of Miles from Earth" Now that we are on the same page... continue]_** "I need you to help her in anyway you can. Promise me, Peter. Take care of Pep and my newborn kid until this can be fixed?" Peter set him down on the ground, the weight too much for him.

"I-I- I promise, Mr. Stark. And I'll do anything I can to bring you and everyone back. And I'll help Pepper. I'll make you proud."

"You already have, Peter." Tony told him as he crumbled to dust. Peter started crying harder than before.

"Dad? No dad! Please. Don't leave me." Peter collapsed on all fours, sobbing for his lost father-figure. He didn't care that the Guardians and Strange were all watching his breakdown. He just cared about how the closest thing he had to a father in the past year just died in his arms. Parker Luck really does hate him.

Peter Quill came over and knelt beside the young hero.

"Did I ever tell you what happened to my parents?" Seeing the tiny head shake from the sobbing kid, he continued talking to distract the boy from his grief. "My mom had cancer. And it was bad. She died right in front of me in that hospital bed and I didn't listen to her when she told me to take her hand or I'd regret it. It was one of the worst moments of my life. My father-figure gave his life for me. I know how you feel, kid." Peter Parker began muttering under his breath. Peter Quill looked up at him.

"What'd you say?"

"I said, don't call me kid!" Peter glared up at Quill. That was Tony's nickname for him after all. Standing up, he shot a web at the Guardian's spaceship and crawled aboard.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Quill called after him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm fixing this damn ship so we can get home. I made a promise and I'm going to keep it... whatever it takes. So let's go or I'll leave without you." he started grabbing tools to fix the broken spaceship. Quill and Nebula approached him to help with repairs so it could fly back to Earth. Soon enough, the shuttle was fixed and everyone boarded. Taking the controls, Peter Quill took off and set course to return to Terra. They flew for twenty-two days towards Earth, until the spaceship stopped, stranded in the vast, empty space. Both Peters ran around the spaceship to fix it, but it was hopeless. There was no fixing it. They would last one more day and the oxygen would give out. Peter Parker walked sadly over to the giant window at the front of the ship. If he squinted, he could just see the green and blue planet with his enhanced eyesight.

He threw himself to the ground, wrapping his arms around his legs. He'd lost hope. "I broke it."

Nebula looked up at where the small child was seated and walked over to him. Sitting down next to him, she put her arm over his shoulder. "What did you break, Peter?"

The kid looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "My promise. To Mr. Stark. I promised I would help his wife, Pepper. I promised I would help to raise his child as an older brother until he came back. And I promised... I promised I would try as hard as I could to bring him back. And I failed him. I don't think I'm ready to die right now and face him in the afterlife, knowing that he could have been brought back but I didn't try hard enough."

Nebula smiled softly at him. "Then try again."

"What?"

Nebula stood up and offered her hand to the smaller boy. "Come on. We're fixing this spaceship. I can see Earth from here. We're so close and we are going to make it."

The Guardians watched the pair walk where the engine was, grabbing tools in their hands. Drax walked over to them to offer help through his strength, grabbing a heavy toolbox for Peter to use. Quill ran over to the controls and started to rewire everything to attempt to kickstart it again. Mantis walked over to Peter and smiled at him. She placed her hand gently upon the boy's shoulder and transferred some hope to him. Peter looked up at her, standing so he could hug her before getting back to work. Doctor Strange, under Peter's direction, lifted some pieces of machinery that weren't being used to the back of the ship and out of the way. Nebula and Peter were in the middle of the mess, working overtime to fix the oxygen supply and engine.

After an hour, Peter sat back and smiled. "I can get us a bit closer to Earth. Not close enough, but I may be able to do it again after we stop."

Nebula turned to his and gave his shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "And we have enough oxygen to last us another day."

Mantis cheered. "Then let's go. I want to see the crabby puppy and tree again."

Peter couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "Then let's go to Earth!" He pressed the button to start the engine and the ship began to move.

Peter's smile grew wider as the Earth became closer. He was finally going home! He'd see Aunt May, Ned, MJ, and Mrs. Stark. _**[A/N: Oh yeah. Tony and Pepper are married and Peter was one of Tony's groomsmen (along with Rhodey and Happy). It was a small wedding and May was Pepper's maid of honor since the other Avengers were still on the run and Nat wasn't there to also be a bridesmaid.]**_ He'd be able to uphold his promise to Mr. Stark!

Peter started jumping up and down as they passed Earth's moon. They were so close! After nearly a month of waiting to go home, he was in the final stretch.

Of course, Parker Luck just had to interfere. After sputtering for 15 seconds, the engine died and they drifted slowly to Earth. The momentum didn't last in space, which led them to stop again just outside the atmosphere. Any hope Peter had left vanished as he looked over the engine. It was smoldered and smoking, neither being a good sign. This was it. At least when he died from lack of oxygen or from starvation, whichever caught up to him first, he would have a nice view of his home planet when he closed his eyes for the last time.

Peter grabbed his Spider-Man suit from it's where it was folded in a spare cubby towards the bedrooms. Peter Quill had provided him with some guy named Groot's room since he was on Earth with Thor along with some spare clothes of Quill's from when he was younger. Peter had taken the Iron Spider Suit and placed the nanotech in a box in the same cubbyhole. He couldn't bare to look at it after the terrible memories associated with said suit.

Peter tapped on the mask's eyes. "Karen? Please start recording."

"Of course, Peter." His AI responded, almost sadly, as if she knew what the video would contain.

"Hey Aunt May. I don't know if you are even... oh God I hope so. I can't bear to lose another parental figure in my life and know it's my fault they are dead. Anyway, I'm sorry for leaving you. I should have stayed on the bus and gone to MOMA instead of jumping on the spaceship after... M-Mr. Stark. It was hopeless anyway. I tried my hardest but it was no use. Thanos was too strong and he got the time stone that I was helping to protect. I couldn't even get the gauntlet off. I'd hoped the other Avengers would have better luck during their fight in Wakanda, at least that's where Da-Mr. Stark said they were, but Thanos still snapped and now... he's gone. I'm so sorry Aunt May. I should have been a better nephew and I should have listened to you. But now, I'm stranded in space with no hope for being saved. I don't even know if you'll get this video, or if you'll even see this before I... pass away. But if you do get it, I just want you to know how sorry I am. I wish I were still at home right next to you on the couch, but I still feel that what I did was right. Even though we lost, I still put up a fight against Thanos. I just wish I'd done more, Aunt May. Been more like Uncle Ben. I'm sorry in advance for dying, but I'd tried my hardest to get home to you. I'm close to Earth right now, but not close enough. The engine is fried. There's no hope to get home. I'm so sorry. I love you, Aunt May. And I'll see you again someday. I'll just wait with my parents and Uncle Ben until you can join us again. Can you do me a favor though? Help Mrs. Stark. She's a few months pregnant and I'd promised Mr. Stark I'd help her. Unfortunately, I can't now because I'm lost in space. I know you'll help her better than I ever could. I'm so sorry that I have to leave you, but I can't get back home. Thank you for watching over me all these years. And when I finally drift off, I'll think of you. I love you so much, Aunt May." Peter wiped the traitorous tears that leaked from the corner of his eyes and put on a smile for his aunt. Even though he was going to die, he wanted Aunt May to see him smiling, not crying. He wanted her to be proud of him instead of sad. "Karen, stop recording."

"Yes, Peter. Would you like me to start another recording for your friends?"

Peter wiped away his tears. "Yes please, Karen." Peter took a deep breath. "Hey Ned. Hey MJ. I hope you two are still.... alive. I hope you are. I don't think I can stand the thought of failing you two as well as Mr. Stark. Thanks for being the best friends I could ever ask for. And," He looked down at his spider suit, forcing a smile onto his face. "I guess the spider is out of the bag, MJ." He laughed dryly, imagining MJ slapping him for his terrible joke. "Yeah that was bad. I guess the secret is out though for you. I'm Spider-Man. Sorry I didn't tell you in person. I wanted to... so many times, but it was safer for my friends and family if less people knew. Spider-Man has a lot of enemies. And I guess, Ned, you'll want to hear about what happened. Well, the truth is... I don't think I'm making it out of this. I'll start from the beginning though... So our field trip to MOMA, way back when? Yeah. I may have jumped off the bus to help Mr. Stark with the giant spaceship. Thanks for the distraction, Ned. And so, giant aliens came to Earth to get the time stone from the wizard, Mr. Strange."

Doctor Strange appeared in the mask's line of sight and smacked Peter lightly upside the head. "I prefer the term, 'Master of the Mystic Arts.' Not wizard. And it's Doctor Strange. I have a PhD."

Peter turned around to look at him, jaw dropping. "Wait. You're actually a doctor? I thought that was just your made-up name. Like how Spider-Man is my made-up name?"

Stephen chuckled and turned around to hide the smile spreading across his face. He smacked the kid lightly upside the head once more... for extra measure. What can he say? The spider-kid was growing on him.

Peter turned back to his recording, smile returning full-force, genuine this time. "Huh. Guess you do learn something new each day. Anyway, DOCTOR Strange refused to let the aliens have the stone so we got into a fight on Earth before Doctor Strange and I got beamed up by the spaceship. I stayed on the outside of the spaceship as it took off and I went to space. Mr. Stark followed behind me as I ran out of air and I got a new suit! It's made of iron and I was able to breathe in space. He told me to go home, and I was gonna go home, but it was such a long way down and I just thought of shooting a web and it kinda stuck to the side of the ship. Ok, yeah I shoulda stayed home, but I helped free Doctor Strange with my knowledge of movies. Then, we met the Guardians of the Galaxy who tried to kill us, but their leader, who is also named Peter, is a human from Missouri but he didn't know that was on Earth, although he knew us Avengers, so we stopped fighting. Oh yeah! Mr. Stark dubbed me an Avenger!! And yeah. So we went to the planet, Titan. Eventually Thanos showed up and we made a plan to get the gauntlet, but it failed because he's so strong. We did manage to stop him for a bit, I wrapped webs around him, and tried to pull the gauntlet off, but I just wasn't strong enough. He escaped and returned back to Earth and fought the other Avengers. Where he snapped and everyone started turning to dust. Mr. Stark... he... didn't... I'm sorry I can't do this. It's too fresh in my mind. I can't talk about him right now."

Peter wiped the tears that escaped the corners of his eyes. He hated feeling weak. He hated that he couldn't stop crying. This may just be the last his friends saw of him and he was crying like a baby. He turned away from the recording and wiped angrily at the traitorous tears that kept escaping. He thought about Aunt May and his friends, but thoughts quickly turned sour when he realized he would never see them again.

"I'm sorry that you guys have to see me like this. I just can't stop thinking about how I'm failing everyone in my life right now. Not keeping my promise to Mr. Stark to help take care of Mrs. Stark, I'm leaving May, and I won't ever see you two again. Please just take care of May too? I sent her a video as well and I don't want her to feel sad and upset. As I told May, when I run out of oxygen, I'll be thinking about you guys; Mr. Stark, Aunt May, Ned, MJ, Mrs. Stark, Happy. Tell Mrs. Stark that I'm sorry about Mr. Stark and that he was thinking of her and their kid until the end. He made me promise to look after Mrs. Stark and I failed him. Can you two help Aunt May to get through this and help Mrs. Stark as well? And if you can, maybe start looking for a way to undo this. Pass the message along to the Avengers and tell them I'm sorry about Germany and that I can't be there to help."

Peter took a deep breath and turn back to the mask, smiling slightly. "Sorry I didn't tell you this before, MJ, but I wanted to come clean. I really like you. I could never find the right words to tell you, but I decided I may as well come clean about my feelings. And Ned, thanks for being my 'guy in the chair' and best friend. You two are the best friends a guy can ask for! Bye Ned. Bye MJ."

He tapped the mask again. Karen, ever the helpful AI, realized that he was fighting back tears and couldn't speak, lest he begin crying again, so she turned the recording off for him. Knowing that the mask had stopped recording, the tears began to overflow from where he was trying desperately to hold them back. "Karen, give me a few minutes before we record one final video." Peter was taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. He still has one final video to film today. Once the tears had stopped flowing, he turned the mask back on to record his final video for the day.

"Hey Mrs. Stark. I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you this, but I wasn't able to save Mr. Stark. I should have fought harder against Thanos. He turned to dust in my arms. He thought of you until the end. I made a promise to Mr. Stark to take care of you and your child, but I failed him. I’m stuck in space with the other people helping to fight against Thanos on Titan, but we’ve stopped and the spaceship won’t move again. I’m so sorry I didn’t fight harder. I should have stopped Thanos and saved Mr. Stark but I wasn’t strong enough. I only met you a few times but you are strong. I know you’ll be able to make it through this. But it doesn’t mean you should be alone. I sent a video to Aunt May and my friends, Ned and MJ, and they’ll all help you. And I know Happy will too. I’m sorry Mrs. Stark. Take care of your kid and tell them stories about their brave father who fought to save the universe. Mr. Stark was like a father to me and I know he would have been a terrific father to his actual child. And I hate to be the one to tell you that he won’t be able to. There’s a chance the other Avengers will be able to bring everyone back though, so maybe he will be able to return. But I am sorry, Mrs. Stark. Take care.”

Peter stopped the recording and sent all of the videos to the right people. After a quick goodbye to Karen, thanking her for protecting him and being a loyal AI, he took the Iron Spider suit off and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the second chapter of my story. If you liked this, please leaves kudos and comment. I love reading all of your comments and if you comment, I'll respond back to you. I believe that if someone takes the time to comment on a story, it's only proper manners to take the time to respond to them. Thanks for reading and I hope to get the next chapter posted soon!!


End file.
